Kazenosutiguma
by Animefanfreak24.7
Summary: It's all an act. Especially him...or should we say her? Who is he this person really? Naruto is all just a desperate act to a better life. But what happens when it is finally time to show who you really are and begin to notice the difference between the two lives...


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I read fan fiction all the time, so I decided to give it a try myselffor the FIRST time! Please review and tell me what you think... =-D

'_Thinking_'  
"Talking"  
'_Demon Thinking_'  
"Demon Talking"  
"**Jutsu**"

Kazenosutiguma  
Chapter 1: The Difference

When you walk into the viillage of Konoha you could instantly think that it's a peaceful village. Well, with kids laughing and talking, and the villegers happily going about their business, ofcourse you'd think that... but to put it as blunt as possible. **It's not**. It's** all a facade**, and one specific **girl** knows it. This **girl turned out to be a genius, a prodigy**. This **girl was born October 10th**. The **girl was born the day the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha**, causing many shinobi to die, and families to be lost. The **girl was looked as if the demon itself was walking** whenever they saw her. Whenever they got the chance they would beat, smack, kick, spit on, her. Now, whenever they did any of that, she **would not give them the satisfaction of her pain**, pleading, crying, and yells to know that they were indeed hurting her.

One day, she disappeared... but was still around. People were glad she was no longer around. **They were wrong though**. The **girl had henged herself into a boy** knowing that they weren't going to find out it was her for being so dense. **This girl was named Kaze no Nagare Uzumaki Namikaze** (Wind Flow Uzumaki Namikaze, I thought it sounded better in japanese Dont judge me, plus it goes with her in this story). **Also known as, Naruto Uzumaki.**

Naruto was taking a stroll down the streets of Konoha, looking so out of it. Though, he was actually looking for any signs of ninjas running towards him. Why? Well, Naruto has just taken many different colored paintings to the hokage mountain and has fisihed decorating the hokage faces. Whenver he hears his name shouted he will bolt out of there like the wind... sadly he didn't get too far for he was caught by Iruka and taken to the hokage office.

When Iruka brought Naruto to the office he was surprised that Naruto isn't scolded but...praised? "Ano, Hokage-sama? I am confused how come Naruto isn't get scolded for what he has done. I'm glad he isn't in trouble but I thought he would get some type of punishment?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka, I gave permission to Naruto to do this because our ninjas seemed to slacking off. They don't ever know if there is going to be an attack on the village at any given moment. They couldn't even catch a five year old child. That is proving that they are getting careless just because it is peaceful.", the Hokage stated. Just when he finished Irua started to rant on what couldv'e happened if another ninja got him instead of him. The third hokage sighed and looked at Naruto who was grinning widely.

"Naruto are you hurt?", the Hokage asked.

"Of course not Jiji... buut can I get back you know a lot of people dont know who I am just what I look like I'd like to keep it that way.", Naruto replied."Oh, Jiji I've been meaning to ask...can I go to the academy? You know I know that I have what it takes to be a ninja and i don't wanna wait till im 10 years old to be entered..."

"What, Naruto are you sure Naruto? I mean I would've thought you wanted to be in your age group...but if your sure you can handle this... I trust you. Alright, make me proud." Naruto nodded, annd the hokage tries to tell Iruka.

"Actually Jiji let this be a surprise between you and me, k? I want to see Iruka-sensei's reaction." Naruto said with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

'_This kid is going to give plenty of heart attcks to the adults once they find it out_', Hiruzen thought.


End file.
